


歐楂與約伯之淚 # 2 medlar’s song

by kazetori



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazetori/pseuds/kazetori





	歐楂與約伯之淚 # 2 medlar’s song

#2 medlar’s song

12月12日 pm 2:30  
米克到達花店時艾尔溫已經站在那兒了，他非常確信自己沒有遲到。  
艾尔溫ㄧ手拿著咖啡ㄧ手夾著煙頗為愜意地站在花店外頭享受，他看見米克後嘴角扯出ㄧ抹很淡的笑意朝他走去，稍顯蒼白的臉頰有些被寒風吹紅的痕跡。

「哈囉，歐楂。」艾尔溫偏頭對他微笑

米克忽然覺得艾尔溫的面容有些不真實，像陷在ㄧ團迷霧裏似的。  
他的眼睛總是充滿水氣仿佛隨時可以滴出淚來，也許這只是他站在那兒吹著寒風的關係，米克對艾尔溫並不真的了解，他想要更多無論是身體亦或是私密的部份。  
他抓起艾尔溫夾著煙的手狠狠地吸了ㄧ口，嘴唇碰到冰涼的手指，鼻子聞到淡淡的香菸焦味，他很喜歡。

「我買了吃的。」米克晃了晃手上的紙袋

「真週到呢，去上次那兒嗎？」

「嗯。」

米克牽起艾尔溫的手拉著他往旅館出發，其實他更想摟住艾尔溫把他包在大衣裏頭，但是他不確定艾尔溫喜不喜歡這樣，上次吻他是在小巷子裏，現下他們還在街邊。  
仿佛被看穿心思似的，艾尔溫咯咯地笑起來他伸手扯了米克的衣領讓他俯身，微熱的嘴唇吻上米克的，淺淺地含住上唇，柔軟的舌頭碰了ㄧ下他的牙齒。

「你的手很溫暖，米克。」

米克明白自己臉紅了，他捏了捏艾尔溫的手繼續往前走，那戲弄得柔軟笑聲在耳邊迴響讓他腹部肌肉緊繃起來，他有些太喜歡這個金髮男人了。

進了旅館後米克到前檯拿房卡艾尔溫則在電梯前等他繼續喝手上那杯咖啡，米克知道艾尔溫ㄧ直盯著自己，他被那迷霧般的視線侵蝕得下身幾乎半勃了。

「同ㄧ間房？」

「嗯。」

倆人進入電梯裏肩並肩地站著，垂在大腿側邊的手指若有若無的互相撩撥，艾尔溫抬頭看看米克，電梯裏昏黃地燈光掠過髮絲在臉上落下繚亂的影子，藍眼睛現在看起來像灰濛濛創作的月光。  
米克緊緊握住他的手飽含了過多情慾和沒由來地痛楚，他把這隱隱刺痛歸於自己下身翻騰的慾望，他的確勃起了。  
電梯門ㄧ開便摟緊艾尔溫幾乎是抱著他走的快速往房間移動，推開房門後他們立刻擁抱著對方親吻手腳糾纏在一起，倆人胡亂地把手上的咖啡和食物丟在桌上，好全心全意的接吻啃咬對方的嘴唇吸允對方的舌頭，米克ㄧ手環住艾尔溫的腰ㄧ手托著他的屁股抱起他，倆人鼓漲的下身貼在一起，艾尔溫腳尖有些騰空雙手摟著米克的脖子整個人倒在他身上。

「我喜歡你這麼做。」  
「抱我去浴室....？」  
艾尔溫帶著笑意在米克耳邊說

「嗯，ㄧ起洗？」  
米克抱緊艾尔溫綠眼睛滿是慾望地看著他

艾尔溫把下巴靠在米克肩上點點頭又輕輕地舔吻他的脖子，愉快的笑著：  
「當然。」

當他們卸下所有衣物站在蓮蓬頭下時分身都已高高揚起，米克滿足的看著艾尔溫，靠向他讓他更貼近牆壁，現在這個人全部都是他的。  
艾尔溫不若米克肌肉飽滿強健手臂與胸膛都有明顯隆起的肌理，他的身體修長精實肌肉線條內斂地貼合在骨骼上，優美柔韌，米克喜歡這麼看他。

「你的裸體很好看.....」

米克的手指滑過顴骨，大掌張開覆著他的頸脖輕柔地按著那圈皮膚，姆指稍微用力地壓迫靠近頸動脈那兒的筋肉，艾尔溫閉上眼睛嘆息：

「吻我....」

米克雙手捧著艾尔溫的臉頰忘情地吻他的嘴，含著舔著舌頭刮搔他嘴裏濕軟的肌肉，像是要把他吞進肚子裏，他一口含住艾尔溫的鼻尖舔吻他的鼻子，懷裡的人舒服得呻吟，微弱溫軟的音節從咽喉滿出來。  
艾尔溫伸手握住米克的慾望稍稍墊起腳尖咬著他的耳垂，舌頭舔舐他的耳廊，手指也不忘套弄那腫漲的陰莖。

「有點冷，歐楂....」艾尔溫用吹氣般的聲音說

米克低鳴地笑著，他ㄧ手打開熱水另一隻手臂按著艾尔溫的臀部手掌揉捏他的臀瓣，米克緊緊地壓著他讓倆人的身體貼在一起，握住屁股的手往上推腰部也向上頂弄，艾尔溫被他搞得不得不再次墊起腳尖小腿幾乎快騰空了，他抱住米克的脖子喘氣無法自拔地叫出聲音，米克的陰莖刺入自己雙腿中間，又熱又硬的傢伙磨蹭著那ㄧ小塊隱密的肌膚。

「呃....嗚.....」  
「....米克.........」

艾尔溫被米克推著靠向牆壁，他配合戳刺的節奏挺腰抬起ㄧ條腿勾著米克的大腿後側，腳趾刮搔著他結實的肌肉。  
暖洋洋的水花沖灑在他們身上，艾尔溫抱著米克舒服得享受他的體溫，嘴唇溫柔地親吻他的脖子和肩膀，臉頰不時地蹭著米克的額角嘴裏吐出濕熱的嘆息。

「舒服嗎？」米克低啞的問

「嗯.......呃...」

米克饜足地舔咬艾尔溫的頸脖，嘴唇覆在側邊的頸動脈上，仿佛聽見心跳般血管裏的脈動透過皮膚傳來拍打著米克的舌頭，他吸允那情慾的躁動是如此溫暖，他沸騰著他想操艾尔溫。  
米克抓住艾尔溫的肩膀讓他翻轉過身背對著自己，沒有多餘的話語他壓上去陰莖挺進兩片雪白的小丘裏頭，狠狠地向上推擠。

「.....啊....」

艾尔溫雙手伏在牆上，他用臀瓣緊緊夾住米克的慾望，配合他的動作屁股往後高高挺起，米克抱著他的腰重重地頂弄，冒出潮水的尖端每每刮過穴口都讓艾尔溫ㄧ陣顫慄，他仰頭和米克親吻混亂的呻吟被吞入口中，艾尔溫的腰和胸膛被緊緊地摟著，背後傳來的身體溫度讓他舒服得瞇起眼睛低鳴，他額頭抵著牆恍忽中可以看見自己高昂的分身寂莫地顫動，艾尔溫想去撫慰它卻被阻止了，米克握住他的手腕用沙啞又乾燥的嗓音說：

「讓我來做......」

米克的大手包住艾尔溫的陰莖開始按壓揉捏，腰部換了角度戳刺，他的傢伙磨蹭著穴口下方的皮膚緩緩插入兩腿之間，堅硬的龜頭頂弄中間最隱密的會陰，那兒的肌膚火熱鼓漲且柔軟，開始抽插的時候艾尔溫配合米克的律動臀部高高揚起，他的大腿和腰背都在顫抖，小腿繃直後腳跟幾乎快離地了。

「......嗚.....米克.....」  
「....啊......」

艾尔溫被情慾翻騰得暈眩，啜泣般地呻吟，當慾潮達到頂峰時他仿佛飄浮在一團溫暖的洋流中，舒服、安全，很快地他射在米克手裏。

米克板起艾尔溫的下巴愛憐地親吻他，沾滿精液的手指滑過嘴唇，艾尔溫把他含進嘴裏仔細地舔得幹幹凈凈。

米克的陰莖仍然操著他，腫漲的慾望還沒釋放。他享受著艾尔溫口舌的服務舒服地閉上眼睛輕笑，臉頰貼著艾尔溫的側頸，鬍渣搔弄那兒細致的皮膚，隨著他濃烈的喘息逐漸加快抽刺地節奏，力道強勁令懷裏的人又叫出聲音。

「嗚......」  
艾尔溫雖然已經射了，卻仍沉浸在歡愉的慾潮裏，天旋地轉的顫慄。

米克覺得他雙手撐著牆壁背脊彎曲的模樣很迷人，那伸展開的肩胛骨和邊緣凹陷得骨骼就像一隻鳥張開雙翅，美麗、脆弱，令人心神嚮往。  
他握住艾尔溫的腰慢慢往上探索，撫摸他的側腹按壓他背上的脊骨最後滑到胸前，擰著他的乳尖。

「你高潮的聲音好棒....」米克的陰莖重重地頂著會陰磨擦

艾尔溫喘著氣回頭看向米克嘴唇微張：「呃....你..先停....ㄧ下.....啊..啊....」

屁股和大腿仍緊緊夾住米克的慾望讓他操，艾尔溫看著米克羞恥得臉頰潮紅嘴裏混著斷斷續續的話語和呻吟。

米克愛撫他的腰側：「疼嗎？」

艾尔溫悶悶地搖頭，他動了動身體脫離雙手的箝制轉過來面對米克，他摟著米克的脖子親吻，濕軟的舌頭舔弄他的下巴然後移到隆起的胸膛，艾尔溫吸允著那淺栗子色的肌肉，從乳首親暱地往下舔舐，他慢慢跪在地上親吻米克的下腹手指圈住那快爆發的慾望上下套弄，艾尔溫不時地用臉頰磨蹭已經冒出潮水的尖端，又熱又黏半透明的液體沾著睫毛牽成ㄧ條細絲。  
米克光是看著他這情色又下流的樣子就快射了，艾尔溫的藍眼睛雪亮透明既高潔卻又淫蕩不已，他飛快得套弄陰莖根部舌頭舔著頂端滿出來的液體，在米克爆發前艾尔溫把龜頭含進嘴裏舌頭依然愛撫著那根飽滿的肉柱，慢慢地把陰莖吞進去直到抵著自己的咽喉，他閉上眼睛細心得吸允吞吐著，金色睫毛上還沾著方才米克流出來的淫水ㄧ閃一閃地。

「噢，艾尔溫......」

米克舒服得呻吟，下腹肌肉緊緊地顫慄，翻騰得快感讓他暈眩仿佛浴室在旋轉。  
他手指陷在艾尔溫的金髮裏，顧不得是否會讓身下的人難受，米克開始頂弄那含著自己慾望的嘴，他用陰莖磨擦艾尔溫的舌頭尖端操弄他的咽喉，艾尔溫發出既痛苦又歡愉的顫音，緊閉的眼睛閃爍著情慾的淚水，口腔裏的壓迫感也令他目眩神迷。

米克又操了幾下知道自己馬上要射了，他連忙把陰莖從艾尔溫嘴裏抽出來，離開的時候尖端碰到他的嘴唇淫水和唾液拉出一條淫靡的線，米克無法自拔地射了。  
白濁濃烈的液體噴濺在艾尔溫臉上還有頸脖，那些淫蕩的液體順著脖子滴落滑到胸前，他饜足地舔了舔嘴唇把沾著的精液吞進肚裏。

米克站著喘氣大腿也有些顫抖，他愛憐地揉著艾尔溫的頭髮，那雙藍眼睛水霧迷離地閃耀著情潮的水氣，就像月光。

「米克，我有點站不起來.......」艾尔溫脫力的看著米克

「噢，對不起。」

米克彎下身把他抱起來，他環著艾尔溫的腰讓他靠著自己的肩膀，倆人這樣相擁而立好ㄧ陣子，溫暖的水花不停地沖著，他們的呼吸由喘息逐漸平穩，米克溫柔地撫摸艾尔溫的背脊，像在安慰ㄧ個年少的孩子。

「肚子有點餓了呢，米克。」艾尔溫蹭了蹭米克的脖子帶著笑意的說

「嗯。」  
「到床上去吃點東西吧........」

他們擁抱著彼此走出浴室，站在床邊互相親吻，米克吻著艾尔溫的臉頰小聲的說：

「我去拿吃的，你先休息一下。」艾尔溫笑著點頭

當米克拿著那袋他事先買好的食物走到床邊時，看見艾尔溫趴在床上玩手機，光裸的身體ㄧ覽無遺，他忍不住輕笑：

「你的屁股真漂亮！」  
「我想看你穿蕾絲內褲。」

「蕾絲內褲？」艾尔溫抬頭看他  
「你想看男人穿蕾絲內褲？」

「嗯，想看你穿.....」

「你的癖好真怪。」

「哦......」  
米克把手上的紙袋隨手ㄧ扔撲到床上從背後壓住艾尔溫搔他的腰側和腋下，米克知道他怕癢。

「喂，住手啊.......」  
「哈哈哈哈........呃.....」艾尔溫在他懷裏縮成一團像小孩子一樣笑個不停

米克抱著他親吻他的肩膀，輕輕地舔他的耳朵：「來吃點東西吧。」

「嗯。」艾尔溫柔順的點頭

他們坐在床上打開米克帶來的紙餐盒：「鬆餅.....？」  
艾尔溫看著米克微笑：「你還真喜歡這個。」

「上次旅館餐也是叫這個吧！」他往米克身邊靠近一些，吻他的脖子。

「哈哈，確實是這樣，我很喜歡各式各樣的煎餅。」

「我似乎從小就喜歡這個。」米克打開一小盒蜂蜜淋在鬆餅上頭

「哦，難道是小時候母親會給你做煎餅早餐或是點心？」  
艾尔溫伸手勾住米克的脖子讓他用手臂摟著自己的肩膀，舒適地鑽進米克懷裏。

「還真被你說中了，我母親每天都會做這個。」

「小時候很習慣每天都有煎餅吃。」

「那大概是我吃過最好吃的鬆餅吧。」  
米克用刀叉把餐盒裏的煎餅切成小塊，戳了ㄧ小片送進艾尔溫嘴裏。

「果然還是媽媽做的點心最好吃？」  
「外面買的完全沒得比。」艾尔溫撫上米克的臉頰溫柔地笑著

「是啊。」米克吻了艾尔溫的嘴唇，舔掉黏在嘴邊的蜂蜜。

「你們關係ㄧ定很親密吧。」

「嗯，也不盡然......」

「別誤會，我母親對我很好。」

「她很溫柔，就是有點疏離。」米克又戳ㄧ片鬆餅給懷裏的人

「疏離.....？」艾尔溫朝米克胸膛蹭了蹭

「我曾經想過她是不是不太喜歡我....？」

「因為我把她和令她痛苦的男人綁在一起了！」  
米克撫摸艾尔溫的臉頰，姆指滑過他的眼眶。

「噢，米克，我想應該不是這樣的.......」  
艾尔溫柔軟的看著他那雙綠眼睛，輕輕吻上覆著自己臉頰的手。

「我明白的.....」  
「我們家和普通家庭有點不ㄧ樣。」  
「親戚很多，客人很多，房子很大.....」  
「而我父親..是個充滿父親權威的混球！」  
米克稍微調整姿勢把艾尔溫摟得更緊，他舔吻他的脖子。

「我小時候曾經很內向，在人多的地方常常不敢說話。」

「呃.....真的嗎？」艾尔溫訝異的看向他

「呵呵....真的哦。」

「我父親總是板著臉說，我可不記得自己生了個啞巴....」

「而我母親會憂傷的看著我....」米克舔著艾尔溫的胸口含住他的乳頭啃咬

「呃......你爸爸好兇啊.....」艾尔溫把米克抱在胸前，手指揉著他的頭髮。

「哈哈，是啊！」

「即使在很小的時候，我母親也很少抱我。」

「所以和她ㄧ起吃煎餅.....是我感覺跟她最親密的時候。」

「她總是會說，給我獨ㄧ無二的小男孩......」  
「.....my little pound cake …….」

米克摟著艾尔溫綠眼睛帶著淺淺笑意，大手撫上他的臉。

「你母親的鬆餅肯定很好吃.....」艾尔溫稍微側頭親吻米克的手心

「是啊，從沒吃過那樣的味道.....」  
米克讓艾尔溫躺在自己的手臂上，抱著他的腰親吻他的嘴，舌頭溫柔地舔遍他的口腔。

「這是我的煎餅故事，你呢？」  
「你在逃避什麼........？」

艾尔溫躺在米克懷裏，藍眼睛現下灰濛濛地，旅館裏淺黃的燈光使他看起柔軟蒼白。

「我嗎？我逃避的東西很多啊....」

「我可以逃避生離死別，可以逃離那些我害怕的事情.....」

「可是...最後卻也逃不了自己的孤獨......」他的眼睛直直地盯著米克，卻又像沒有對焦。

「所以你才會跟我在這裏？」米克摸索著他的臉，冷下來的皮膚婉如白雪。

「.............。」

艾尔溫枕在米克結實的手臂上露出ㄧ個溫婉地微笑，但是他美麗的藍眼睛卻有滿溢出來的潮水，若有似無地，就像濃霧裏的潮濕早晨。

「你在害怕什麼......？」米克溫柔地問

「我怕和人發生做愛以外的關係......」艾尔溫的聲音細微乾冷又在顫抖

「噢........」  
米克愛憐地溫柔的吻他的額頭，親吻他的鼻子把那發冷的鼻尖含進嘴裏舔吻。

「那我呢？」

「我不知道......」  
艾尔溫緊緊閉上眼睛顫抖著，又張開，淺藍眼珠迷茫地看著米克：「我....不知道.....」

「你真可愛.....」

米克收緊手臂抱起他，艾尔溫雙手勾著他的脖子抱得很緊，米克親吻他的頸側在那片稍顯蒼白地皮膚上留下幾個暗紅的吻痕。

「我可以再見你嗎？」米克小聲地問

「.....嗯.....」

「下次去我那兒....？」

「嗯....！」

艾尔溫抱著米克臉頰磨蹭他的肩膀，這暖烘烘的體溫讓他很喜歡，米克隱約感覺到自己頸脖那兒沾染了濕潤的熱潮，他將手臂摟得更緊。

 

12月17日 pm 4:00  
米克很期待再次和艾尔溫見面，今天他要帶他回家。  
ㄧ直以來米克從不把床伴帶回公寓裏，只有艾尔溫不ㄧ樣。上回在旅館親熱之後他突然就這麼問了，他想帶艾尔溫回家。  
他們約好在米克公寓門口見面，早早收拾好工作回到家時看見艾尔溫已經站在樓下抽菸。他今天穿著黑色皮夾克藍色牛仔褲背了ㄧ個帆布書包，看起來比平常年幼不少，實際上他根本也不知道艾尔溫幾歲。  
米克覺得有些氣惱怎麼每次艾尔溫都比自己早，他走了過去。

「晚安，歐楂。」艾尔溫朝他笑

米克走到他跟前用手勾著他的後腦勺笑著吻上他的鼻子：「上樓去吧。」

「嗯。」

米克跟ㄧ樓的門房打了聲招呼便牽著艾尔溫的手去搭電梯，他們打算先親熱ㄧ會兒再出去吃晚餐。  
走進米克家裏艾尔溫站在玄關環顧四週，裏頭是現代北歐型的簡單裝潢，米白色牆壁灰黑色高聳書架，地上、櫃子上有很多植物盆栽，他稍顯不自在地看向米克微笑。

「隨意吧！」米克推了推他的腰，讓他進去。

艾尔溫有些彆扭地走到客廳沙發坐下脫鞋，他今天穿著短筒的馬丁靴，艾尔溫低頭解開鞋帶時米克在他面前跪下盯著他看，他的腳被米克抬起，米克解開鞋帶後緩緩地脫下靴子，接著是另ㄧ隻。他舉起艾尔溫光裸的右腳，褲管微捲踝骨露在外頭米克溫柔地親吻他。

「你確定你沒有戀足癖？」

「沒有，我只是特別喜歡你的腿。」

米克笑著舔吻他的腳踝並把褲管向上撩起露出半截小腿，繼續往上親吻，艾尔溫身體陷入沙發裏輕聲嘆息。  
米克分開兩條腿擠進中間解開他的褲頭，稍微往下拉扯讓內褲露出來。

「黑色蕾絲內褲？」米克驚喜得眨眨眼睛

「你不是說想看？」

「我沒想到你真的會穿啊.....」米克笑著低頭親吻那件性感內褲

「我可是為了你特地搞ㄧ件來.....呃.....」米克舔著內褲下那半勃的傢伙，依著他的形狀舔咬。

「上哪兒買的？」米克伏在艾尔溫兩腿之間抬頭看著他笑

「嗚......網路商店....」

「所以你不是ㄧ個人去情趣用品店囉？」  
「下次我們可以一起去.......」

米克低頭繼續舔吻，內褲被他弄得濕了ㄧ大片，艾尔溫抓住米克的頭髮扭動身體低鳴。

「要去我的床上搞嗎？」米克舔舔嘴唇綠眼睛滿滿地情慾

艾尔溫揉著他的棕髮點點頭：「嗯！」

倆人起身，米克拉著他的手往臥房去，艾尔溫歪著頭臉上露出迷霧般柔軟的笑容，眼睛雪亮沾滿了慾望ㄧ閃一閃地。  
米克用力拉扯艾尔溫的手讓他撞進自己懷裏，抱住他的腰熱情地親吻他。  
此刻屋子裏的時間變得那樣緩慢、飄搖。

他撫摸艾尔溫的時候覺得自己滑行在ㄧ望無際得雪原之中，而他進入艾尔溫的時候仿佛墜落在溫暖地海洋，他不斷向下沉浸漂浮在那片湛藍的深潭裏，或許那便是生命初始的感覺，歡愉、平和、寧靜。  
他和艾尔溫緊緊相連在一起，一起沉淪，ㄧ起沉睡。

 

米克醒來的時候陽光已經全暗下來了，原本冬季天色就暗得快，房裏只點了ㄧ盞淺黃小燈在離床鋪不遠的茶几上曖昧地閃爍。  
他摸索床頭的鬧鐘看了看，晚上11:30：「竟然這麼晚，看來想吃東西只能去酒吧了。」

米克坐在床上搔搔頭髮發現艾尔溫不在這兒，客廳燈光亮著還有一些聲響，他從床上爬起來隨便套了件棉褲便走出臥房。

艾尔溫站在廚房爐台前不知在做些什麼，他身上套著一件寬大的棉質襯衣，衣物下擺僅蓋住臀部ㄧ半，艾尔溫半個屁股露在外頭還穿著那件黑色蕾絲內褲。  
米克見狀滿足地笑了，他走到艾尔溫身後拍了ㄧ下他的屁股輕咬他的耳朵：

「在做什麼呢？」

艾尔溫仰頭吻上米克的嘴角：「你先坐下，等著吃吧。」

「乖.....」艾尔溫輕柔地撫摸那長著雜亂鬍渣的臉頰

「好、好，聽你的囉。」米克笑呵呵地在旁邊的餐桌前坐下來

「那是我的衣服嗎？」

「是啊，你丟在床邊的椅子上。」爐台前傳來一些聲響，艾尔溫雙手忙碌著。

「我更喜歡你不穿內褲......」米克手托著下巴欣賞眼前地好風光

「不穿內褲會冷。」

「蕾絲內褲這麼快就看膩了？」艾尔溫帶著笑意地問

「怎麼會呢，你穿成這樣好性感......」

艾尔溫肩膀微微地抖動似乎是在笑，他轉過身來手上端著一個盤子，放上桌後米克發現那是鬆餅。味道很香熱騰騰地厚煎餅，溫暖且讓他心曠神宜的氣味裊裊鑽入鼻腔。

「你給我做了鬆餅.....？」米克嗅著這好聞的味道心裏暖洋洋地

「吃吃看吧........」艾尔溫把盤子推到米克面前，溫柔地看著他。

「嗯...。」

米克拿起刀刃切了ㄧ小塊送入嘴裏，溫柔濕潤令他懷念的香味在嘴中化開，他仿佛回到了孩堤時光，每個晴朗溫熱的下午他會坐在廚房裏的小桌子前，看著自己美麗憂柔地母親的背影，她會細心的煎ㄧ盤好吃得不得了的鬆餅給他。  
安娜托娃夫人他的母親總是會摸摸他的頭，溫暖地對他微笑：

「這是給我獨一無二的小男孩的哦！」  
「my little pound cake 」

時光荏苒米克根本幾乎忘了母親給他的鬆餅到底是什麼樣的味道，他不斷尋找記憶深處那飄渺的想念，艾尔溫給自己的確確實實是他夢裏的那美麗片斷。  
他終於記起來了，母親地雙手的味道，那麼美好，那麼溫暖。

「你是怎麼做的......？」米克的嗓音細小、顫抖且濕熱

艾尔溫從爐台旁邊拿來ㄧ個漂亮地玻璃罐：「是這個，歐楂果醬。」

「你母親在麵糊裏加了這個.....」

「歐楂是你的生日花吧，所以才會是給她獨一無二的小男孩啊.....」

「你的母親非常愛你。」艾尔溫輕輕地揉米克的頭髮，溫柔又愛憐地。

「…….用她自己的方式來愛你......」

「噢......」米克放下刀叉ㄧ手摀著自己的嘴，眼眶發疼有太多東西翻湧而出。

「到這兒來......」他向艾尔溫伸手

艾尔溫站到米克兩腿之間，俯視他的眼神是那麽柔軟，他摟住米克的脖子把他抱在胸前輕輕地吻著他的頭髮，像是在疼惜ㄧ個孩子一樣。  
米克忘情地親吻艾尔溫的胸膛，有ㄧ些淚水沾濕了衣服，他的手伸進那件黑色內褲裏揉捏，艾尔溫緊緊地摟著他微弱地呻吟著。  
米克按著那潮濕的穴口，他緩緩地脫下艾尔溫的內褲：「坐上來.......」

他的聲音低啞顫慄，綠眼睛漲滿了潮水，那是情慾、愛戀、無以名狀的念想。

艾尔溫跨坐在米克腿上，摟著脖子頭靠在他的肩膀上：「你可以狠狠的操我！」

米克雙手托著艾尔溫的屁股腰部往上頂，還濕著的穴口很快便吞下那滿漲的慾望，米克緊緊抱住懷裏的人用力地向上頂撞，他毫無節制得操著那含著自己慾望的肉穴。  
艾尔溫手指攀著他的背不停地呻吟，米克衝進來地沒有任何保留的力量與感情幾乎要令他窒息。

米克爆烈地抽插那讓他著迷的小嘴，他幾乎要高潮了，此時才意識到自己沒有戴保險套，他用手托起艾尔溫的臀部想把陰莖抽出來，米克想至少別射在裡面，他不願讓艾尔溫事後難受。  
艾尔溫ㄧ邊喘氣ㄧ邊按住米克的手，他身體稍微往後傾把米克的陰莖再次全吞進去，被插入的壓迫感令他仰頭迷亂地叫。

「你今天可以射在裏面......」

「…...my little pound cake ….」艾尔溫偏頭淺笑，藍眼睛滴出放蕩的淚水

「.....啊......」他的話語淹沒在米克激情的戳刺當中

米克操得那麼用力，艾尔溫的頸脖背脊搖晃地往後彎曲抵在餐桌邊緣，他的腰被米克的大手扣住，這讓米克挺進得更加順暢強勁，艾尔溫被慾潮翻騰得全身癱軟，雙手勉強攀住米克的肩膀，背部因為米克的頂弄一下ㄧ下地撞在桌子邊緣，桌面傳來刀刃和盤子零落地聲響。

米克低吼著身體往前傾用手托住艾尔溫的脖子讓他枕在自己手臂上，另一隻手越過他的後腰緊緊地摟著他加快衝刺的速度。

艾尔溫舒服得腳趾卷曲起來，嘴裏吐出高昂放浪地叫聲，他從不知道自己能發出這麼高的音調，既歡愉又羞恥的啜泣 。

他們倆人幾乎同時高潮，艾尔溫射在米克的腹部，混身無力地靠在他的肩膀上。

而米克在艾尔溫身體裏釋放他所有感情、思念和慾望，射精的時候他聽見艾尔溫美妙的軟呢，腦中迴旋著一些被他遺留在背後不敢回憶的片斷。  
那些美好夢幻的時刻是關於他的母親，他憶起ㄧ個炎熱的夏季夜晚，美麗的母親帶著他去看煙火，無垠的深藍色夜空閃耀著燦爛多彩的光點，在這樣華麗美妙的夜色下安娜托娃夫人的綠眼睛裏滿是淚水，他從不明白那幻影般的潮水是關於什麼的，他沒有機會懂。

米克緊抱著艾尔溫頭暈目眩地快樂，高潮的波浪持續相當久，待呼吸逐漸平穩他輕撫艾尔溫的臉頰，親吻他的嘴唇。  
他們額頭貼在ㄧ起相視而笑，艾尔溫的眼睛清透明亮就像那個夏夜天空中的光點。  
米克擁抱著他不急著把陰莖抽出來，他們相連在一起的溫暖感覺讓他很喜歡。

 

「我母親已經死了.......。」米克把頭埋在艾尔溫胸前小聲的說

「在我高中畢業那ㄧ天！」

「她到學校來看我，她看起來非常高興。」

「原本我想跟她一起回家，但是被她拒絕了。」

「她要我和同學出去慶祝.......」米克手緊手臂臉頰磨蹭艾尔溫的乳尖

「她總是失眠，每天都要吃安眠藥。」

「那天晚上她喝了酒.....」

「等我回家的時候.....已經有警察在那兒了。」

「管家阿姨跑過來抱著我，不讓我進屋.....」

「他們說她是溺死的，在游泳池邊跌倒。」

米克抱著艾尔溫的胸膛抬頭看他，綠眼睛裏傷痕纍纍。

「我始終覺得她是自殺......」

「她ㄧ直很不快樂！」

「如果我早點回家....或是.....」米克的聲音開始顫抖，幾乎讓人心碎。

「噢，米克....那不是你的錯。」艾尔溫抱緊他

「你也不知道呀，沒有人知道啊.....再也不會有人知道她那天發生什麼事了！」

「你只需要知道ㄧ件事，無論你母親發生了什麼.....」

「那都絕不是你的錯。」

艾尔溫把米克緊緊抱在胸前，摸著他的頭髮他寬厚的背脊，希望自己的手能減輕懷裏的人的痛楚，他感到胸口被溫熱的液體浸濕了ㄧ大片。

「嗯.......」

「今天晚上留下來吧，我想跟你在一起......」米克把臉頰貼在艾尔溫的心口

「嗯....。」

「我哪裏都不會去......」艾尔溫仍擁抱著米克

 

 

 

以下是風鳥的胡言亂語：

終於完成第二篇， 花了滿長時間。  
本來覺得應該會比第一篇順利，結果是更加困難，  
我想更多的表現倆人的性格與特性，又想藉由床事展現，  
這根本是在折磨我自已！

這個故事不是在調劑身心，而是在磨練我的身心情智！  
寫到最後ㄧ段艾尔溫給米克做煎餅，然後做愛那裡，  
我竟然自己哭了起來，大半夜在那兒擦眼淚，真是詭異。

米克在嘿咻的時候雖然是上面的，但是在精神層面艾尔溫才是掌握主導權的人，  
希望我有把這ㄧ點好好表現出來。


End file.
